The present disclosure relates to an isolator switch assembly, especially an isolator switch and key assembly for a powered apparatus, such as a lawncare product, for example a lawnmower.
Isolator switch assemblies are known for use in electrical products. They provide a means of interrupting the electrical supply to a motor or other electrical device other than only by use of the normal switches which are used for operating the product. For example, in a cordless product, such as a hedgetrimmer or lawnmower, the presence of a charged battery means that operation of the normal control switches causes the blades to move. In many situations, operation of the switches may be inadvertent or accidental, such as during storage of the product. This therefore has substantial safety implications. As such, an isolator switch assembly may be provided a secure mechanical break in the electrical supply to the motor etc. Additionally, the use of an isolator switch reduces battery drain during storage.
Many conventional isolation key assemblies involve keys which are themselves electrically conducting. Others are used to activate a micro-switch which in turn actuates a relay. These can be prone to electrical arcing.